DiԲԲeʀɳt Yona of the Dawn Fanfic
by ReapedVengeance
Summary: A dragon's blood, happiness, loyalty, strength it all creates something new or fresh but then there's the darkness. Despair, pain, and loneliness and it only took one drop. They said there was only four soldiers yet, there was a missing part of the story? What if there was another that was meant to destroy?


_Sometimes I see those normal kids, playing together, eating tons of food, and being caressed with hugs from their mother's or father's. The kids would see me and ask me to play with them all the time but when their parent's came around, the would pull their children away from me, as if I was some sort of monster. Yet, they still would keep trying, no matter what. Everyday, they would bring me food, play marbles with me, one kids even brought a book and read it to me... One day, they all stopped showing up- one by one- until there was none left, but me._

 _I started getting scared, I wondered where they all went so, me being the idiot eight-year-old child I was, went into the village. I didn't know what I would see; it turned out to be nothing - in a literal sense of course. The house's were completely demolished or left in runes, smoke was in the air, fortunately there were no bodies in the street. My mind wasn't scarred then, there, or at that moment in time. Thank goodness._

 _At that time, I didn't know why everybody feared me. When I was younger I thought people had some sort of thing against orphans but I eventually found out, what I am, what I was made for. Who I really was._

* * *

It was nightfall, the moons soft glow casted light through the branches of the bare trees, not that I needed it. I was tired, no, I was exhausted. I hadn't gotten sleep and missed over a days worth of sleep, if you were to ask me doing what even I myself don't know the answer to that. I outstretched my arms and let out a yawn, carelessly stepping on several branches. I know that nobody except for myself would be running around this late at night, but I was going to stop and rest right now. I looked around and found a nice; sturdy tree.

I scrambled up onto one of the branches and pressed my back against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. I didn't have much cover seeing all the leaves were now fallen but this was the closest thing I had for "shelter", it's the best I could do. When your on your own for so many years you learn a lot of useful things and you just have to make the best of it, especially when you're a monster that nobody accepts. My breathing slowed itself and I allowed myself to drift off into sleep.

My eyes shot open, I could hear the sound of arrows being drawn back with a bow. Underneath me was a girl, she looked to be two or three years younger than me. Her hair was red, like fire, and her eyes were purple like kunzite. I closed my eyes, annoyed of my pathetic "alarming" wake up. I let out a soft sigh and waited for her to shoot an arrow before I would say anything, I didn't want to get shot. She drew back the bow, with the arrow, and let go. She hit the tree spot on, I laughed.

"Wow, that's pretty good." I stated, jumping down from the tree, she quickly took an arrow and aimed it at me. I actually wasn't expecting that. When she saw me she was alarmed but also curious. Her eyes examined me up and down, I stepped closer seeing if she was human she wouldn't be able to see me well in the darkness.

"Who are you?" She asked putting her bow down, I smiled and shook my head.

"That's what I should be asking." I said, she gave a small smile.

"My name is Yona, now tell me yours." She replied, I smiled.

"My name is Yozora." I greeted, she tilted her head and looked around curiously. It's been a long time since I've talked to a person, I'm praying that I didn't sound like a creep. Leaves cracked from the right, I turned my head to see a man with white hair rubbing his eyes.

"Princess, what's all the commoti-" The man stopped in his tracks when he spotted me, I shifted uncomfortably and gripped the black cloak I wore around my neck. The scent he held, was familiar, it made me uncomfortable.

"Oh Kija, this is my new friend Yozora." Yona claimed, Kija's expression changed into confusion and he pointed at me.

"New friend?" He asked, Yona smiled and nodded. The man's eyes rested on me curiously, I returned his gaze. For several moments I looked into his eyes but it lasted only so long, my heart throbbed and my body heated up.I felt a rush of exasperation, then I saw his arm, my eyes widened in understanding. I quickly spun on my heels and put a hand over my heart breathing heavily.

"I-I'm... s-s-sorry... I h-have to go." I managed to stutter through breaths of air. I heard several more footsteps approaching from behind, I dashed off, out of there- away.

"Yozora! Please come back!" Yona called, I didn't look back, nor did I reply. I just ran further into the forest.

* * *

 **||[Yona's POV]||**  
I watched as the strange, beautiful black haired girl bolted away from me. Something tempted me to chase after her and after several moments, I decided to let my curiosity get the best of me. Just as I began heading after her I heard several familiar, comforting voices call after me. I didn't listen and continued to chase after her, I wanted to make sure she was okay, she could've been scared by Kija's sudden appearance. I didn't want her to be scared, I wanted to assure her that everything was alright.

I could hear the dead, dry leaves crunch under the girl's feet ahead of me. She was moving at such a great speed, it was almost impossible for me to manage to keep up with her for so long. Eventually, my friends caught up to me and I lost her. I gasped heavily for breathes of air, looking around for any sign of movement but she seemed as good as gone. In front of me Jae-Ha rubbed his eyes and let out a soft moan, the green haired dragon lazily smirked and tilted his head.

"Why are you up so late Princess? What are you doing running out here?" Jae-Ha asked me, I looked around before smiling.

"I was practicing the bow and arrow and then this really pretty girl jumped out of the tree I was shooting and started talking to me, then she saw Kija and ran off. So I chased after her, I think he startled her." I answered, I heard a snicker come from Hak.

"Way to go White Snake, you scared somebody off." Hak commented, I heard Kija growl in reply. Suddenly, I saw Shin-Ah approach me from the corner of my eye and looked around, his eyes rested behind a tree and he muttered something to Ao. The small squirrel then hopped off his shoulder towards a tree. I tilted my head curiously at him but his gaze didn't lift from the tree.

* * *

 **[|Yozora's POV|]**  
I took in shaky breathes, not daring myself to glance behind the tree I hid behind. I heard voices approaching from the direction I came from, I pushed my back closer to the tree. I closed my eyes slowing my breathing, taking in small breathes of the chilled air. The voices began to fade but I knew they didn't leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small blur of brown fur before feeling something tug at the bottom of my cloak. My brown eyes shifted down to see a small squirrel tugging at my cloak, I bit my lip. I shook my head at it, almost hugging the tree now.

Suddenly, the squirrel stopped and climbed up onto the tree and hopped onto my shoulder. I gave a small smile and turned my head meeting it's big, adorable eyes. I then frowned before looking at the ground. I gripped my cloak tightly, I would never escape this if I didn't face my issues. So, I took a deep breathe and stepped out from the tree.

* * *

 _Hey everyone this is my first story and I hope you enjoyed it! Please like/favorite/comment on it, it really would mean a lot to me!_ _I don't own the image to the right!_

UPDATE:I would like to say that Yozora is NOT a Mary Sue, though she has a great amount of strength and is considered beautiful let me remind you her life is horrible considering she's seen villages burn to the ground and

 _you'll find out more about her and that she has some... issues in the next chapter which I'll post NEXT week!_

 ***Disclaimer***  
I do not own Yona of the Dawn or the character's the only thing that belongs to me is my OC! Thank you!


End file.
